


The Dragon Mate

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon sex, Dragon/Human, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tail Fucking, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Link's life changes drastically when the dragon that lives on the mountain comes down on his 18th birthday to claim him as his mate.Warning: Rhett is all dragon. I'll make note when the sex happens, but dragon Rhett WILL be fucking a human Link.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 234
Kudos: 205





	1. The Choosing

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Rhett is a dragon. At no point will he present as a human. They will have sex with him as a dragon. Link will end up "impregnated" with Rhett's egg and end up laying it. If that's not your thing, that's cool, but be warned now. 
> 
> In other news, as always a big thank you @criminalmind1927 for beta'ing and to her and DarlingLo for encouraging my niche kinks lol. For those of you prepared to read this oddness, thank you and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I've gotten quite a bit of this written, so I'll update at least once a week, but I don't have an actual schedule set.

As he did every morning, the dragon looked from his cliff into the valley below, watching the happenings of the human village. What made this different from most mornings was that today his mate turned 18 and he would be flying down to claim him. He had been watching his mate grow up from afar. From adorable toddler to petulant teenager to stunning young man. 

He was lucky and had recognized his mate when he himself was barely out of the shell. Many dragons would spend decades looking for their mate and then still have to wait for them to come of age. Dragons were supposed to be patient, part of their being long-lived, but R'hett was done being patient. Today he and his mate would finally meet. 

R'hett turned from the ledge and made his way back to his lair. He gave the cavernous room a last appraising glance. After what felt like a short lifetime of preparing for this day, everything was perfect. All he needed to do was to gather fresh water and make a kill, so as to provide sustenance for his future mate during their first few days together, when passion was sure to overwhelm them. 

Satisfied, R'hett returned to the ledge, spread his wings wide, and dove. He had seen a herd of deer along the tree line just minutes ago. He would provide well for his mate.

◇◇◇◇

Link wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced up at the sky, noticing a burnt golden glint, and smiled to himself. The town dragon was out hunting. Link had learned to recognize the dragon's flying patterns over his eighteen years and could tell the golden beast was stalking some prey near the edge of the forest. 

Older townsfolk said the dragon had appeared when Link was about two years old, so Link didn't remember a time without the dragon in his life. In fact, Link was pretty sure an image of the dragon in flight was his first memory. Despite warnings from the elders that dragons were dangerous creatures, Link had been fascinated ever since. From his time as a small boy, for every birthday his birthday wish had been to be able to see the dragon up close. 

_ Could the dragon speak? Were his scales hard as diamonds or supple like leather? Was he really dangerous? Was he even a he? _ Link had no clue, other than a feeling in his gut that the beast was male. And that thought excited Link more than he thought it probably should. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind of thoughts about the dragon, Link turned back to his work. It was four hours until lunchtime and his boss expected the framing on the wall in front of him, and two additional walls, to be done by then. He needed to get a move on and not be distracted by childish fantasies. 

◇◇◇◇

R'hett waited behind a treeline on the edge of the village. He knew he had the right to fly in and take his mate at any time and anywhere, now that he was of age, but R'hett had heard from other dragons passing through his area that humans didn't hold them in the same reverence as they had in ages past. If they thought that he took his mate by force, there was a great likelihood they would attack him. So R'hett was going to be careful and approach his mate in the town square and hope he recognized their connection and would go peacefully with him. 

R'hett had been watching his soon to be mate for a while and knew that he'd be heading into the square any time now for his midday meal. R'hett would be interrupting that, but he had roasted a hindquarter from the buck he had caught this morning, so he wasn't worried about his mate going hungry. 

R'hett noticed movement and saw the group of men who comprised the work group his mate was a part of. He stretched his wings and launched himself into the air. In only a few moments he was settling in the center of the village, his head swinging around and looking for his mate.

◇◇◇◇

"I am here to claim my mate!" Link heard a voice boom all around him. Looking around for the source, he gasped as he turned the corner around the side of the small eatery and saw the dragon perched on his haunches and swinging his mighty head around. Link's feet stopped in their tracks when the dragon's green eyes settled on him. "Hello, mate," the voice echoed in his head. 

_ Me? _ Link thought.  _ A dragon mate? _

Sure Link had heard stories of dragons coming into towns and villages and taking young villagers, but opinions were mixed on whether the people taken were hostages or cherished partners. This dragon was using the word "mate," but Link was unsure. 

Link took a hesitant step forward, a pull in his chest drawing him towards the dragon. "Me?" His voice cracked as he spoke. 

The dragon lowered its arms to the ground so its head was level with his own. "Yes, my flame. You."

Link blushed at the endearment. "But, you're a dragon… How do I know you're not going to take me and eat me?" he asked. He didn't actually think that would happen, but he also wasn't entirely sure. 

Some of the other villagers began to gather behind Link and he could hear a few shouts of "Yeah!" and "How do we know?" being called out from the crowd. 

The dragon reared up and glared at the villagers before lowering himself once again and staring at Link. Despite the obvious frustration at the others around him, the voice sent to Link was calm and soothing. 

"Can you not feel our connection, my flame?" the beast asked. "Have you not sensed that we should be together? Had dreams of me? Of us?"

Link blushed again, because he had in fact had dreams of the dragon. Nothing in great detail, probably in part because he had no practical knowledge of how things were, but when he roused in the morning he had often woken to a mess on his legs and a vague memory of gold and wings. 

The dragon must have sensed Link's discomfort, because he smiled in a way that almost looked like a leer, but Link could tell was his version of a smile. "You have. Come to me. Let me make you mine."

Link took another hesitant step. What would the villagers think if he willingly went with the dragon? Would he be seen as a coward who didn't even try to resist and just let the dragon take him? Or would he maybe be seen as a pervert? As one who was easily swayed into the arms of a great beast. The dragon had named him a mate, and everyone beyond toddlerhood understood what that meant. 

Link went to take another step when a village elder stepped between him and the dragon. "Stop!" Link jumped in surprise at the intrusion. The elder turned to the dragon. "You never told us what guarantee you had that you wouldn't cause harm to the boy." Link cringed at being called a boy, but awaited the dragon's answer. 

The dragon turned its gaze to the old man. After a moment the dragon's voice rang out again. "In one weeks time, I will return to this spot. Either I will bring my mate back to you and he will show you my mark claiming him as mine, or I will return him to this village and you will never see me again."

The elder glared at the dragon. "And how do we know you won't force him once he is out of sight from us,  _ dragon _ ?" he asked, his tone practically dripping with contempt. 

The dragon reared up to full height and threw his head up and wings out, screeching in anger. Link was equal parts terrified and turned on by the display. "If I was going to force him, I would have taken him this morning under the cover of dawn as he made his way to work. Not waited until I could approach him in front of the lot of you to show he went with me willing. I have never harmed anyone in the sixteen years I have lived in the mountain bordering this village. Do not challenge my honour now,  _ human. _ "

The dragon and the elder stared each other down for a few harrowing moments before the elder turned to Link. "Well, I suppose you are a man today, Link. What's your first decision as one?"

Link swallowed nervously, his gaze flitting between the elder and the dragon. "I-I'll go with him. If he doesn't bring me back…" Link paused, "I guess send a search party?"

The elder stepped back, allowing Link a clear path to the dragon. "It's your neck, not mine. Go on, then. Go on."

Link's nerves were making his stomach flip and legs feel like jello. The dragon seemed to notice and moved towards him with more grace than Link would have thought possible. "It's okay, my flame. I won't hurt you," Rhett spoke into his head. He extended his arms toward Link. "In time, you will learn to ride on my back, but for now, wrap your arms around my neck and I'll carry you to the den I have prepared for your arrival."

Link did as instructed and swallowed thickly when he realized his arms barely reached around the dragon's neck. He wondered what he was thinking as the dragon held him close and launched them both into the sky. 


	2. But first, let's talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has some questions about what it means to be a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't realized how long the second chapter had gotten, so I split it up and you get more earlier than I had planned. 😊

R'hett was grateful for his natural dragon ability to hide his emotions when necessary. Because as he landed on the ledge of his cave with his intended mate in his arms, he was quite nervous. What if Link didn't like their home? What if he decided to return to the village? 

He didn't set Link down until he began squirming in R'hett's arms. "Put me down, please," he asked, as polite as could be. R'hett's heart swooned. He'd do anything for his mate, but that tone especially had R'hett melting. He set Link down and watched him walk deeper into the cave and begin inspecting it.

"So what's your name, anyway?" Link asked, glancing at R'hett out of the corner of his eye. "We can't go the rest of our lives with you calling me 'flame' and me calling you 'dragon,' or something equally droll."

R'hett's heart soared when Link mentioned the rest of their lives, but he knew he needed to calm down or they'd never make it there.

"Actually, I know your name. I've heard the other villagers call you Link. My name is R'hett, although I am willing to answer to a nickname, if you choose to give me one," R'hett assured him. 

Link couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll have to wait and see about that." He looked down at a pile of pelts then back at R'hett. "May I?"

"Yes, please! Sit!" R'hett proclaimed. "You may do as you wish here. This is now every bit as much your home as it is mine." He cautiously walked slowly over near where Link had sat down amongst the furs, but not too close as he was still worried about scaring him. 

Once he seemed to be comfortable, Link sat there, an assessing gaze on R'hett. Finally, he spoke. "So how does this work? I've heard of humans being taken as a dragon mate before, but I figured it was a myth."

R'hett hesitated. "What exactly are you wanting to know?"

"Well," Link looked around, seeming to search for his words. "Do we cuddle? How do we kiss? Those seem like important things in human relationships."

R'hett tilted his head to one side. "And to you? Are they important to your relationships?"

Link blushed, and gosh did R'hett think he looked pretty when he did. "I guess. I don't know. I've… I've never been in a relationship. But I think I'd like those things!" he hurried to add.

"If you've never been in a relationship, then wouldn't however we decided to address those issues be our normal?" R'hett asked. "I know our hides are different, and mine might not be as sensitive as yours, but I promise to be as accommodating as possible."

Link's eyes grew wide, realizing his words might have offended the dragon. "No! That's not- Your skin is quite soft! I, I had no qualms about it when you carried me here. I'm sorry if that's what you thought I meant."

R'hett let out a soft, pleased trill. He was relieved to hear that his mate didn't mind their difference in skin texture. "Would you like to try it now? Practice cuddling?" R'hett asked with hopeful optimism. 

"Oh, um, sure." Link made to stand up and R'hett shook his head. 

"You stay there. I'll come around behind you and wrap my body around you." R'hett stood up and shuffled into position around Link. His body was about eight feet long, not including tail, so he enveloped himself around Link with ease. Link leaned back against R'hett's shoulder and R'hett placed his head along the length of Link's body. "How is this?"

"Better than I anticipated," Link answered, sounding surprised. 

"Good." R'hett let a contented rumble travel through his chest. "Now kiss me."

"What?" Link shot up to a full sitting position. 

"I'm not going to make you," R'hett said, raising his hand to look at Link. "But kiss me? In whatever way feels natural."

Link's hands twisted nervously in his lap. "But other people use their tongues."

"Like this?" R'hett asked, licking Link's cheek. 

Link squealed and rubbed his arm against his face. "No!" he huffed. "Not like that! And you don't have lips and I don't know how to do it even if you did. I don't know why I'm here or why you want me. I'm too inexperienced and no one wants anyone like that."

R'hett was taken aback. Whatever was his mate talking about? "Why is being inexperienced a bad thing?" he pondered. "A dragon mates once and he mates for life. I am thrilled that you waited on me and wouldn't wish it any other way."

"Really?" Link asked as R'hett gave him a reassuring nuzzle to his cheek. 

"Absolutely and completely," R'hett promised him. 

Link seemed to relax a little and lean back against R'hett once more. "Okay, well, what about kids? Do you want kids? I always thought I'd try for one or two. I haven't gone looking, but I'm fairly certain we're both male."

R'hett chuckled. "Well, that's an easy one. You can just carry my eggs."

Link shot up again. "Carry your eggs?!" he squealed, and R'hett wondered if Link would always talk like that when he got over excited. "Th-that's not physically possible!"

"Oh, right." R'hett inwardly cursed how far apart dragon a human society had grown. 

"So, since dragons only have a single mate in their lifetime, the first time we copulate we produce a...venom, for lack of a better term. Between two dragons, it gives them the ability to have a stronger sense of each other. Be able to tell where the other is over some distance and communicate with each other no matter how far apart. When a human is chosen as a mate, their body is changed to be able to accommodate our knots and carry our eggs. Your lifespan also is extended to match ours since a dragon doesn't live long once they lose their mate."

"I'm sorry, back up again. Your  _ whats? _ " Link looked utterly frazzled and R'hett felt sorry for his mate. He wished again that dragons and humans had better relations like in centuries past, when humans received the same knowledge of dragon anatomy as dragonlings did.

R'hett nodded. "Yes. Our knot holds our mate in place while the egg is deposited so we aren't accidentally knocked loose and lose the egg, as we only produce one every five years. Basic dragon anatomy."

Link looked at R'hett incredulously. "So what you're telling me, is that a once in a lifetime bite of dragon venom will magically make me able to take a knot up my ass and carry one of your eggs every five years?"

R'hett chuckled and rubbed his head affectionately against Link's leg. "That's a little more vulgar than how I said it, but essentially, yes."

Link sighed. "You know what? Can we just take a nap? I've had kind of a long day."

"Of course, my flame. Sleep as long as you'd like." R'hett's chest rumbled in happiness again when Link settled against him, getting comfortable. R'hett felt confident that Link falling asleep with him like this was a good sign, despite how agitated their discussion had made him. 


	3. Addressing Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has just a few more questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the developing relationship. There will be at least 3 instances of dragon smut, but that won't start for a couple more chapters. My brain insisted that Link be properly woo'd before giving it up. Lol
> 
> And thank you everyone for the views, comments, and kudos. If the trend continues, this is going to be my most read story and I'm just in awe. If you haven't already, come find me on tumblr @outofnowhere82

Link woke up feeling much better. His brain seemed to have processed things in his sleep, and even if some of those things he still didn't know what to do with, at least he didn't seem to be freaking out at the moment. And one thing he had learned for certain during his nap, humans and dragons could definitely cuddle. 

Link stretched and let his hand fall to the top of R'hett's head. He let his fingertips glide over the scale ridge above R'hett's eye and really hoped that R'hett wouldn't wake up and be offended thinking that he was being pet like a dog. Although to Link it didn't feel like when he had pet dogs before. This felt infinitely more intimate to him. He just hoped R'hett would feel the same way. 

The eye beneath Link's hand blinked open. He knew it would take some time to learn to read his mate's eyes-gosh, was he calling him that already-but he was fairly certain R'hett wasn't upset right now. 

Link felt R'hett's chest rumble behind him. " _ Good morning, my flame _ ," R'hett greeted him in his head. It wasn't quite as unsettling as it had been in the village square, now that he knew it was possible, but it still came as a surprise. 

"Morning?" Link looked towards the entrance of the cave and indeed he was met with the sight of the rising sun. "I can't believe I slept that long."

R'hett nuzzled into his side. "You had a long day yesterday, little one. Would you like me to warm up something for you to eat? You never had dinner last night."

Link's stomach rumbled at the mention of food and he blushed. "Oh, yes, please. I would appreciate that."

R'hett unwrapped from around Link, the tip of his tail twitching in pleasure as he retrieved the hindquarter he had cooked for Link the day before. He cleared his throat and let a small, steady stream of flame erupt from his mouth, gently warming it back up.

Link laughed as R'hett presented him with his meal. "Thank you, R'hett. This should last me all day, even if I didn't eat last night."

R'hett looked surprised. "Really? But that's hardly anything! I'll eat two or three whole deer if I'm really hungry!"

Link chuckled. "And you probably weigh ten times the amount I do. Speaking of food, though. Is meat the only thing you eat?"

"Yes. Well, I can eat things like vegetables," R'hett explained, "but I'd rather not, if I don't have to." The dragon grimaced.

Link brought a hand to his face to cover up his smirk. The scowl on R'hett's face as he talked about eating vegetables was almost too much. Link was finding himself pleasantly surprised at how expressive R'hett's face could be. He had always assumed dragons always had the same basic expression no matter what they were feeling.

Link swallowed the bite of meat he had been chewing. "Well, I enjoy things like vegetables. And bread. Will those things be available to me?"

R'hett looked thoughtful. "Would you like a garden? There's a spot a little ways up the mountain I think you could use. I can take you there later? I don't know how bread is made, but we could get some when you go to town." R'hett made a motion that Link simulated a shrug. 

"I'll be allowed to go to the village?" Link asked. 

R'hett reared back, looking offended. " _ Allowed _ ? Link, you aren't and will never be my prisoner. You may go to whichever town you'd like, as often as you please. Shop, continue working, whatever you'd like. I want you with me, but I want you to be happy with me. I couldn't have it any other way."

Link considered what R'hett was saying. "R'hett… Do you...love me?" Link asked, furrowing his brow. He knew R'hett said he had watched him grow up and that R'hett was calling mate, but it seemed like he was just now realizing what feelings R'hett might have been alluding to. 

R'hett crept over to Link and nuzzled his neck, the tip of his tongue flicking out and licking below Link's. Link giggled and shoved at R'hett's head. "Stop, that tickles, you silly dragon." He then scratched R'hett's eye ridge, since he had seemed to like that earlier and Link wanted him to know he wasn't truly upset. 

R'hett nuzzled at Link again. "I don't know if I understand human love. I only know 'mate,' and doing everything to make a mate happy. I hope that will suffice."

Link frowned at R'hett's obviously worried expression and wrapped his arms around R'hett's neck. "I honestly don't know if it will or won't," Link said, rubbing his head against R'hett's. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" R'hett's chest rumbled again, but this time Link could tell it wasn't the happy rumble like the times before. 

"Now I didn't say that. I've-" Link couldn't believe he was going to admit this, "I've been fascinated with you since I was a small child. Plus, I've never been in love before. I don't know how to compare being in love to being your mate. So far, how you describe treating your mate sounds pretty similar to how you'd treat someone you love."

"In that case, yes. I love you," R'hett said before Link could say anything else. "I wonder if that's why dragons tend to call their human mates 'beloved.' Because of your need for love. I never made that connection before. But then I'm new to this relationship stuff, too," R'hett reminded him.

"So why do you call me flame instead of beloved?" Link asked, continuing to absently rub R'hett's head. 

R'hett felt his face warm. "Because you're as important and as part of me as my flame. I can call you beloved, if you prefer?"

"Hmm. I suppose that makes sense." Link didn't really think about it and leaned over and kissed the top of R'hett's head. "Either is fine with me. Whichever you prefer. But let's talk about something not so deep now. What do you usually do all day?"

R'hett's face turned a darker shade of bronze, in what Link was pretty sure was a blush. "I usually hunt in the morning, then take a nap. The afternoon I… watch over the village."

"Ha! You mean watch over me!" Link gave his neck a playful slap and watched R'hett's face get even darker. 

"Well, you usually  _ are _ in the village," R'hett muttered. "I can't help if you happen to be in the part that I'm watching."

Link laughed. "Well, now that I'm here, what are your plans? Sit here and stare at each other for a couple hours every day?"

"No!" R'hett exclaimed. "We can do whatever you would like to do. Start your garden? Learn to fly together? I will still need my nap, though," he said, matter of factly. 

Link smiled fondly at R'hett. "Maybe we can get some books for me to read? I don't think I sleep as much as you usually do and I'll need something quiet to occupy my time when we don't nap together."

"That sounds perfect! If you don't object, I can carry you to that large city about an hours flight from here and go shopping," R'hett offered. 

"Illeding?" Link asked. "That's almost a day's travel by foot. I haven't been there in years." Link frowned. "I don't have much money, though. Most of my earnings have been going to my mother."

R'hett's eyes got big. "Let me show you something." Link was startled when R'hett's tail came behind him and settled in the small of his back, pushing him forward as R'hett led him toward the back of the cave. Rounding a corner Link hadn't noticed before, he stopped in shock at the sight before him.

"What is all this?" Link squeaked.

R'hett rumbled happily. "Dragons like water and to collect shiny things. I'm told humans find great value in our shiny things."

Link stared at the pile of gold, jewels, pearls, and other things that was taller than he was and almost as wide as R'hett was long.

" _ This _ is your hoard?" Link asked in disbelief. 

R'hett swung his head away. "I know it's not much. I can get more, I promise-"

"Are you kidding me?" Link interrupted him. "This is more wealth than I ever thought I'd see in my life!"

"Yeah?" R'hett swung his head back around and rubbed against Link's thigh. 

"Yeah."

"Then, would you like to go on a trip?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be on Sunday. 💖


	4. ART POST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @twistedboxy on tumblr made this for me and I had to share 💖

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
[image upload](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular update tomorrow!


	5. Growing Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R'hett gives wooing Link an honest try. Link appreciates the efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this! And it's a lot of you! I hope everyone is enjoying reading it as much as I've been enjoying writing it. 😊

Link was a little surprised that R'hett had just dropped him off to go shopping, but as R'hett had gently reminded him, he wasn't a prisoner and if he really wanted to leave then he could do so at any time. All the same, Link's heart was lighter as he walked into the city that was much larger than his own home village, and began to shop for things R'hett had insisted he get.

Link ended up buying an array of breads, vegetables, seasonings, a quill and notepad, and a large bag to carry everything back in. On his way back to meet R'hett, Link passed a music shop. Unable to resist, he went in. He wasn't able to play much, but the sounds and feels of the instruments have always delighted Link. When the shop owner pressed him to try any of the instruments, Link considered the selection of simple wooden recorders and the remaining coin in his pocket. 

R'hett met Link with a bouquet of flowers he had picked in a nearby field while Link had been shopping. Blue flowers, the same shade as Link's eyes, R'hett had proclaimed. Deep pools of blue that R'hett wanted for nothing more than to go swimming in forever. Link had blushed and dropped a bashful peck on R'hett's cheek. R'hett had looked quite pleased with himself when he asked Link if he had been able to procure everything he needed, assuring Link that he could go back for more, but Link had insisted that what he had gotten was more than enough for now.

That night Link had played his new instrument, much to R'hett's delight, and R'hett had hummed along in harmony. When they fell asleep later, R'hett was once again wrapped around Link.

_____

The next day R'hett carried Link up to where he thought would be a good place for Link to make his vegetable garden, assuring him that he could carve steps into the stone if Link liked the location. Or he would be more than happy to carry him around every day, he had teased. Link's laughter made R'hett's heart pound harder, and he vowed once again to make Link laugh as often as possible. 

Link had found the location acceptable, so R'hett had brought Link back to Illeding, this time so he could purchase seeds and tools for working the land. And this time when R'hett met Link with his arms full with his purchases, he presented Link with a stone, a black onyx. Link was confused at first, appreciating that R'hett had obviously spent time deciding on  _ this _ stone, although confused about why. R'hett noted his confusion and held the stone by his head, comparing it to Link's hair. "It's the perfect shade of raven. More enchanting than any night sky." This time Link giggled before placing a kiss above R'hett's eye ridge. 

For dinner, Link seasoned the remaining deer shoulder and R'hett used his flame to roast it. Link was impressed with R'hett's ability to cook the meat to the exact level of done Link preferred, especially since R'hett had no need to cook anything for himself and all cooking was for Link's benefit. 

After dinner, Link played his recorder again. And neither of them hardly took notice when Link grabbed a blanket and curled himself up against R'hett's shoulder for the night. 

**_____**

The third morning when they woke up wrapped around one another, Link stated that he wanted to learn to fly properly. "It's not that I  _ mind _ you carrying me to fly," Link tried to explain, "but it does get a little emasculating after a while." Link kicked a loose stone across the floor and thought about how he should purchase a broom. "Plus, for a longer trip, sitting on your shoulders would be much more comfortable."

R'hett gave Link a toothy grin. "Then today we will practice flying together, my flame."

Link smiled at the pet name. Initially he had found it odd and a little uncomfortable, but now he let himself enjoy the little flip it caused in his stomach. R'hett hadn't finished the steps for Link up the side of the mountain, so Link wrapped his arms around R'hett's neck, no longer nervous when R'hett held him with taloned claws. Link was learning that despite his size, sharp claws, horny head protrusions, and the ability to breathe fire, R'hett was actually probably the most gentle and docile being he had ever met. 

Deposited with care on the plateau above their cave, Link scratched R'hett's head and stepped back. "Alright, big and scaly, how do we do this?"

R'hett huffed in his face and crouched down on all fours. He swung his head around to look at his shoulder. "See there? Where my neck and shoulders meet? There's a slight ridge?" Link nodded. "You can climb up my arm and sit right behind that ridge."

Link hesitated. "Climb you?"

R'hett nuzzled against him. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me, flame."

Link leaned against R'hett's head, still too worried to begin his ascent. "And then I just...sit there? How will I stay on? I've never even ridden a horse." Meaning to laugh at his own joke, Link instead giggled manically for a moment before throwing a hand over his mouth and burying his face in R'hett's shoulder in embarrassment. 

R'hett rumbled to soothe Link's nerves. "That's why we're going to practice. Besides, I'd never let you fall."

Link took a deep, centering breath. "Okay, let's do this." When R'hett resettled himself, Link tried to determine how to get into place. Finally he reached his arms as high as he could and picked up a foot, gently placing it on R'hett's arm. He was apprehensive about putting his weight on his foot until R'hett chuckled and nudged his butt. Quickly he scrambled up and settled into position as best he could. 

"Ready?" R'hett asked, and Link reflexively tightened his legs around R'hett's neck. "Relax," R'hett continued. "I'm just going to walk around for now, let you get your balance."

Link nodded, but then realizing that R'hett couldn't see him in this position he cleared his throat. "O-okay. You can move. Just, be careful?"

R'hett gave another reassuring rumble. "With you? Always." And R'hett began slowly crawling forward. 

At first, Link was shaking he was holding on so hard, but soon, between R'hett's encouragement and gentle rumbling, he started to relax. Feeling R'hett's muscles tense and flex as he moved, along with his rumbles, was oddly calming to Link. It was also having another effect on him, but now wasn't the time to give that much thought. 

Before Link knew it, R'hett was extending and flexing his wings, lifting them up a few feet off the ground. Link had never felt such a rush before. He wasn't at all disappointed, though, when R'hett said that they were done for the day and that he needed his nap.

When Link slid off, he let his arms stay wrapped around R'hett's neck, nuzzling his face into R'hett's neck, his legs still weak with adrenaline. His face held the biggest grin he could ever remember having. He wasn't quite ready to make his decision, but he thought that if every week with R'hett left him feeling like this week had so far, it wasn't going to be much of a decision to make. 

**_____**

Link was too worked up to rest with R'hett while he napped, so he made a snack of some bread and cheese, and added to his list of things he wanted to pick up the next time R'hett brought him to Illeding.

Link couldn't help smiling when R'hett stirred from his slumber and blinked at Link, eyes still heavy with sleep. Every moment Link found himself more and more enamored with R'hett and he wasn't sure whether to be excited or terrified about it. 

The afternoon was spent with Link working on his garden plot, getting the soil ready for planting, and R'hett sunbathing, a lazy eye following Link's every move. After a couple hours, Link was feeling gloriously tired and sat back on his feet, gaze wandering to R'hett. 

The sight of R'hett stretched out, sparkling in the setting sun took Link's breath away. Up close, seeing the details of R'hett's scales, knowing how R'hett felt against him, underneath him, and all around him, he could no longer deny how his body reacted to the dragon. 

He had been fighting the feeling since at least puberty. Denying who he really was. No one had ever  _ said _ that being attracted to a dragon was wrong, but considering how his village had chased off two guys who were found tumbling in a barn together when Link was ten, he figured crossing species would be an even greater offense. But now, after just a few days spent in R'hett's company, Link wondered if he really cared about what the villagers thought. 

**_____**

That night, after dinner, Link was once more playing his recorder for R'hett. Tonight, though, the dragon was in a playful mood and kept poking Link with his tail and licking various parts of his body. 

After an especially wet lick to his bare foot, Link glared at R'hett. But rather than truly being agitated by R'hett's antics, Link found his heart squeezed with emotion. He wanted this. If he was honest with himself, he always had. His expression turned soft and he whispered into the night, "Claim me, R'hett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update Tuesday and Thursday again this week.


	6. The Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R'hett claims Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> And thank you @criminalmind1927 for beta'ing and being her wonderful sey, DarlingLo and @borderline_babe for giving it an early reading, and everyone else for comments, messages, and support. 💖

R'hett inhaled sharply, Link's proclamation echoing through his head. "Are you sure?" Link nodded. "You won't change your mind?"

Link laughed loudly, startling R'hett for a moment. "I've wanted to be yours for almost as long as I can remember. I just didn't know what to do with that information before."

R'hett's expression turned to one of disbelief and hope. "Really?"

Link felt his face turn warm with embarrassment. "I just, I mean-" He shoved his shoulder into R'hett's. "Don't make fun of me."

R'hett nuzzled Link's side. "I'm not, I swear. I just can't believe that you've felt the pull as long as I have. As soon I saw you the first time, I knew you'd one day be my mate."

Link's face grew redder. "I don't know if I've felt something for  _ that _ long, but it's been a long time. I just never thought… I mean, how often are humans chosen by dragons? Plus, if anyone in my village had ever even suspected that I fancied you… I guarantee that I've already been labeled a pervert and won't be welcome back in the village."

R'hett stopped his nuzzling to study Link's face. "A pervert? Why?"

Link sighed. "Some people think that unless you're with a human of the opposite gender, you're a pervert. Two men were run off when I was a kid. It was horrible."

R'hett snorted angrily. "Well, dragons don't think that way. We mate with who we want. A benefit of being generally solitary creatures, I suppose."

Link fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Yes, well, imagine if anyone had thought that I wanted to be with a  _ dragon. _ " Link took a moment and eyed R'hett's form. When R'hett stood back on his haunches, Link guessed him to be almost 8' tall. Nose to tail, he was at least 14' long. And he had to weigh over a ton, although definitely not a full two tons. "Even if I'm still not entirely sure how this is going to work."

R'hett nuzzled Link's cheek, flicking the tip of his tongue out and running it along the side of Link's face. Link shivered, letting himself succumb to his feelings for R'hett. "Relax, my flame," R'hett whispered. "Let me make you feel good. We'll figure it out from there."

Link removed his shirt at R'hett's nudging and leaned back on their pile of pelts and blankets. He smiled and squirmed as R'hett huffed and nuzzled him from head to toe. Link gasped when R'hett made his way back up his leg and nosed hard at his crotch, inhaling deep and making Link twitch in his pants. 

R'hett rumbled happily. "Take these off? Let me see you?"

Link nodded and started undoing his belt. "And when do I get to see you?" he smirked. 

R'hett chuckled. "When you're relaxed. I don't want to scare you."

Link swallowed loudly. "And saying that, how am I not supposed to be scared? Or at least a little concerned?"

R'hett grabbed the bottom of Link's pants and gently tugged to get Link moving again. "Just remember, I'd never hurt you."

"How reassuring," Link grumbled, shoving off his pants and throwing them aside. When he leaned back and his very hard cock slapped against his stomach, he was brought back to the moment and looked away embarrassed. 

R'hett trilled with pleasure at the sight of Link laid out before him. "Beautiful. My greatest treasure. I don't know why all dragons don't take humans as mates."

Link barked out a laugh. "Even if dragons wanted us, there's not so many who would be as accommodating as I am, I'd think. Remember?" He pointed to himself. "Pervert?"

R'hett snorted his displeasure, then seemed to change his mind. "That just means I'm all the luckier for having lured the best mate."

Link tried to hold back a giggle and failed. "Will you always be so free with your compliments?"

"Will you always be so perfect?" R'hett asked in return, running his snout from neck to crotch, letting the tip of his tongue flick out against Link's balls. 

Link squealed and jerked his legs up, his knee connecting with the bottom of R'hett's jaw. "Sorry, sorry," he scrambled to apologize. "I wasn't expecting that."

R'hett rumbled his reassurance and nuzzled into Link's neck. "I apologize. I was too forward. You smell so good, and are hard to resist." He let his tongue come back out, this time tickling Link's ears. He gently lapped and flicked down Link's neck and across his collarbone. He couldn't help rumbling in pleasure when Link's hands came up, grabbed the bases of the cartilage spikes on the poll of his head and held on firmly. 

Link couldn't believe how good R'hett was making him feel with just his tongue. He had had a couple fumbling kisses with a couple girls in town, but those had been too wet, too soft, and too awkward. But this?  _ This. _ The saliva left by R'hett's tongue was warm as it slid across his skin but quickly turned cool as R'hett breathed on him. The tip of R'hett's tongue flicked over a nipple and Link couldn't help arching his chest up into R'hett's touch, a soft moan passing his lips. 

"That's it," R'hett encouraged. "Relax. Let me hear you." He let his tongue tease Link's other nipple, elated as Link tossed his head from side to side, eyes closed in pleasure. 

When R'hett was convinced he had properly tormented Link's nipples, he continued nuzzling down Link's stomach. He stopped to snuffle at the thick, dark hair above Link's dick, the scent there absolutely intoxicating to him. He gave a lazy lick, hoping the taste of Link would be as concentrated there as his smell was. 

Link tried not to squirm as R'hett sniffed and licked all around his crotch, tongue touching everywhere except for his straining cock, the one place Link  _ really  _ wanted him to...do something to. Anything, really. Then R'hett's chin bumped against his glans, causing him to gasp.

Link can hear the rumble in R'hett's throat as he bumped his cock again on purpose. "Please," he begged, wanting,  _ needing _ friction. R'hett gave a pleased hum before Link felt R'hett's tongue practically wrap around his cock, wet, warm, and gripping him perfectly. 

"Yes, please,  _ yes _ !" Link could barely keep his legs still, hands having moved to his own hair, holding as tight as R'hett's tongue was gripped as it traveled up and down on his aching cock. It felt great, it felt perfect. He had heard of other guys bragging about getting a girl to suck their dick. At the time he had thought it sounded a little weird. Now, if it felt anything like this, he figured it was the most brilliant thing he had ever heard of. 

Then R'hett let his tongue travel over the crown of his dick, collecting the juices Link was leaking. R'hett hummed in appreciation at the taste and the sensation almost made Link come on the spot. 

"Stop. Wait. I'm not- I'm gonna…" Link was panting hard as he tried to explain what he was feeling to R'hett. 

"What's wrong, flame?" R'hett asked, his voice thick with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. No," Link assured him between breaths. "Felt  _ too _ good. Things were about to be over before they began," he explained, face burning with lust and embarrassment. 

"Oh.  _ Oh. _ " R'hett caught on to what Link meant and smirked. "Then maybe it's time we move on to the main event."

Link gulped. "It's gonna hurt the first time, isn't it?" he asked and chewed on his bottom lip. "You said...you said you couldn't inject me until you were already mating. So it's gonna hurt this time, isn't it?" Link knew he was rambling and basically repeating himself, but he was nervous. 

R'hett nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "It might, yes. But if I time it right, the pain should be over for you very quickly. Do you trust me?"

Link looked up into dazzling green-grey eyes and his answer was easy. "I do."

R'hett settled his head back between Link's legs. "Lean back for me, my flame. Let me open you up."

Link did as R'hett asked, but bolted halfway back up when R'hett's tongue dragged from his balls, over his taint, and down the crack of his ass. Not that it had felt bad, quite the opposite, actually. "Sorry," Link flushed. "Do that again, please."

R'hett rumbled, pleased, and this time his tongue went straight for Link's hole, the tip flicking and teasing. Any of the urgency that had eased away when Link had asked R'hett to stop was quickly coming back, his cock filling once more. 

When Link was certain that R'hett's ministrations were going to keep him on the edge of "not enough" forever, he felt the tip of R'hett's tongue breach him. R'hett didn't go in far, but the sensation of being filled was...a lot for Link. And when R'hett settled his snout on Link's ass, slowly pushing in further and rapidly humming in excitement, Link felt trapped between that "not enough" and now almost "too much."

But as good as it felt, Link wanted more. He wanted R'hett to go deeper, fill him up even further. He tried to convey this thoughts, but all he could get out were gasps of "yes, please, deeper." R'hett's humming didn't stop as he began moving in and out of Link's ass, going deeper with each press of his tongue. 

Link felt his pleasure going higher and higher as R'hett's tongue slicked him up and worked him open. He had one last thought about if the villagers could see him now. Naked and needy before the giant beast. But even in just the last five days, R'hett had shown Link more love than all of the villagers combined, save his mother. And if what R'hett was doing to him right now was wrong, Link didn't think he had it in him to be right. 

"Okay, okay, enough. I'm ready." Link panted and tried to push R'hett away from him. "Please, claim me. I'm ready to be yours."

R'hett nuzzled his cheek and huffed hot breath across his face. "Roll over, beloved. Gather up the furs and get as comfortable as possible. I need you to present yourself for me."

Link did as instructed, cushioning his stomach on the blankets as he got on his knees and rested his head on his arms. Despite having just had R'hett's tongue in his ass, he suffered a moment of embarrassment before he felt R'hett shift above him, warm hide sliding across his back. Then there was a very warm and very slick pressure at his entrance and he inhaled sharply. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" R'hett asked, his body shaking in anticipation. 

Link turned his head sideways so he could look up at R'hett. "I'm ready. Take me."

Slowly Link felt the pressure build and then his body gave as R'hett entered him. Link cried out, not sure if he was feeling pleasure or pain, or both, at the same time that R'hett threw his head back and trilled loudly in ecstasy. 

Steadily R'hett pushed himself deeper. The feeling of fullness Link had experienced with R'hett's tongue was totally eclipsed now that he was being filled with the dragon's cock. It was so much bigger and slicker. And better. Definitely better. 

R'hett had said it would hurt, but so far there was just the burn of being stretched like he never had been before. And he really couldn't say that it was terribly unpleasant. The little bit of pain reminded Link how gentle and loving R'hett really was, despite the power he could wield over him if he really wanted. 

Then R'hett began to move. In and out, just like he had done with his tongue. Link tilted his hips to be able to better meet R'hett with his thrusts and when he did, something shifted. The ridges along R'hett's dick were suddenly pressing along inside of him and making him see stars. Their cave was quickly filled with R'hett's humming and Link's moans and shouts as he encouraged R'hett to move faster, go deeper still. 

Right when Link thought he couldn't take any more, when the pressure inside of him was about to blow, he felt R'hett catch as he pulled out. " _ Relax now, flame _ ," Link heard R'hett purring in his head as the dragon shoved his growing knot back inside Link. The shout Link let out this time was not of pleasure, but of real pain as he felt the base of R'hett's cock growing inside him and locking them into place as R'hett continued grinding against him. 

He was still turned on, his dick still heavy between his legs as the pressure grew so tight, Link didn't know if he was feeling pleasure or pain anymore. Right as Link was about to convince himself this was all a mistake, that he was going to die on a dragon cock, R'hett reached down and bit his shoulder, simultaneously releasing his seed inside him. 

Link was completely overwhelmed, his body shaking, vision turning white, then he was also releasing onto the blanket below him and promptly passed out. 

**_____**

Link woke up on his side, blankets piled beneath his side and R'hett snug behind him, still joined by the massive cock inside him. The pain seemed to be gone, though. Now there was just a pleasant pulsing as he felt R'hett twitch inside him. He was going to be sore, without a doubt, maybe not able to walk right away, but he was definitely going to live. Link let out a small moan and pressed himself back against R'hett. 

"Welcome back. Feeling okay? Was I too rough?" R'hett asked cautiously. 

"Mmm, no. It was perfect. And your timing was great, the pain, while great, hardly lasted any time at all," Link assured him. Now that it was over, Link really did feel overcome with love and pleasure. He was sincere when he said the whole experience was perfect. 

"Are you sure?" R'hett pressed. "You passed out for a few minutes."

"That's true," Link agreed. "But I think… I think if you do it right, I'll pass out every time. Because once the pain was gone, wow." 

R'hett gave a low, rumbling laugh, making his dick rock inside his mate and making Link's own dick start to fill up again. "How long will we be like this?" Link asked, giving a tentative roll of his hips. 

"Longer if you keep doing that." R'hett chuckled. "But it usually takes thirty to forty-five minutes for an egg to pass all the way from my inner chamber into you."

Link stilled his hips and tensed up. "There won't be an egg this time, will there?"

"No," R'hett assured him, tilted his head down to lick the side of Link's neck. "In about a year I'll produce my first egg and go into rut. Then about every five after that."

"Every five, right." Link swallowed the lump in his throat. At least he had more time before he had to deal with the whole "carrying an egg" thing. "And how long will that last?"

"Mm, about a hundred years?" R'hett speculated. "Dragons have a relatively short fertile period."

"A hundred years. What's a dragon's lifespan? H-how old are you?" Link felt completely stupid as he realized that he didn't even know how old his new mate was.

"I'm eighty-two. And we live about seven hundred to a thousand years old, so we've got a long time to look forward to being together, my flame," R'hett explained. 

Link was in shock. R'hett would already be old if he were a human. Instead, they were still going to have many human lifetimes together. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Link. "So, um… Was this okay for you?"

"Was this okay?" R'hett asked in disbelief. "The only thing that could top this moment is when you lay our first egg."

"Oh, gosh. Okay." Link really wasn't ready to talk about that yet. "Well, I'm glad it was good for you, too."

"My flame, my love," R'hett wrapped his arm as carefully as he could around Link, being mindful of his claws, "I can think of nothing that could have made our first coupling better. Now rest. You need your strength for next time."

Link chuckled at R'hett's optimism that there would be a "next time" anytime soon, but snuggled down as best he could into his mate. Later, he was surprised to find out that he could, in fact, fall asleep with a dick inside his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @outofnowhere82


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Link feeling the next day?

Link woke to the now familiar warmth of R'hett pressed against his back. He gave a languid stretch and pressed back into his dragon, wincing slightly at the soreness in his backend, but then smiled remembering the night before. Somehow R'hett had talked him into coupling a second time, and while Link didn't regret it, he was certainly feeling it.

Link felt a stirring in his head and realized that R'hett was waking up. R'hett had been more internally vocal during their love making the night before and now Link was remembering R'hett saying something about mates being able to sense one another, but he thought that was only true when both mates were dragons. But then a great, clawed arm wrapped tight around him and he forgot what he was thinking about. 

"How are you feeling this morning, my flame?" R'hett asked as he flicked his tongue out to lick behind Link's ear.

Link giggled and tried to brush R'hett away with his shoulder. "A little sore, but otherwise wonderful." Link couldn't stop the smile growing on his face as he snuggled closer to R'hett. 

R'hett snuffled playfully into Link's hair. "I'm glad to hear it. How about I go scrounge you up some breakfast, then we take a little flight?"

Link winced. "I'm sorry, love, but I'm not sure I'm up for riding you today. In any fashion," Link smirked. 

R'hett preened at Link calling him 'love.' "Then I'll carry you. There's something I think you'd like to see." R'hett left with a lick to Link's cheek and a returning kiss to his snout from his mate. 

Link had never felt so loved and cared for as he adjusted the pelts and blankets around him to help make sitting up easier. Even though he knew R'hett would be back shortly, he still felt a twinge of melancholy watching the powerful, glimmering back and powerful wings launch off the cave's precipice. Fortunately, R'hett was back in mere minutes, half of a bush bearing a red berry in his arms. 

Link laughed at the sight. "Did you happen to get any of the roots of that plant so I can try to replant it in my garden?"

R'hett beamed with pride as he turned the bush and set it beside Link to show him what he hoped was enough of the root system for transferring. Link grabbed R'hett's muzzle and placed a wet smooch on it. "Best mate ever."

R'hett's face turned a dark copper, shy about the praise, but also extremely proud, and he bumped Link on the shoulder. "Hurry up and eat so I can take you to your surprise."

"Oh? It's a surprise?" He asked, plucking a berry from the bush. R'hett just grinned his toothy grin and Link hurried to eat so he could get his new berry bush in the ground again and R'hett could take him to whatever his surprise was. 

◇◇◇◇

Link had enjoyed his flying lesson the other day, and honestly couldn't wait until he had the skill to properly ride R'hett in the sky. Still, he also couldn't say that he minded terribly R'hett carrying him in his arms as they flew over the treetops. After R'hett's claiming the night before, Link was marveling in the closeness and being in R'hett's hold. 

He held on tight as R'hett maneuvered them down toward the ground. Once below the canopy, Link saw a pool, just big enough for R'hett to submerge in. 

"Oh! Swimming!" Link exclaimed. 

Rhett chuckled. "Yes, and this pool is warm. So it will help relieve your aching… muscles."

Link smirked. "Good. I have a few muscles that definitely need it."

R'hett set Link down and hurried into the water, turning back to watch Link undress. " _ Beautiful, _ " he echoed into Link's head, delighted when his mate blushed from head to sternum. 

Link sank into the pool and sighed at the warmth, letting himself float over to R'hett's side. "This is wonderful, love," Link said, draping his arms as far over R'hett's stomach as he could reach and leaving his lower half submerged in the water. 

R'hett blew into Link's hair, a purr making his chest vibrate. "I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite place to visit in the snowy months." Link hummed in acknowledgement and let himself doze against his dragon. 

Too soon, in Link's opinion, R'hett was nuzzling Link out of sleep. "Wake up, my flame. Why don't you crawl all of the way onto me for a bit? Too much heat will make your legs useless."

Link grumbled, but knew R'hett was right and began to pull himself out of the water and onto his lover's stomach. Halfway up he had a thought and spun so his head facing R'hett's legs and his own feet were by R'hett's head. "I want to see it."

R'hett, confused, asked, "See what?"

"Your dick." Link crossed his arms and laid his head on them. "It's already been in me, twice, so it shouldn't scare me to look at it now."

"I suppose," R'hett considered. "It will be easier if you get me aroused. Just… Maybe, can you rub on the scales around my pouch?"

Link reached a trembling hand forward in excitement and trepidation. He wasn't exactly nervous, but knew that this would be another life changing experience for him. He began stroking around the slit between R'hett's legs, mesmerized as it started to swell. 

R'hett began purring and lightly vibrating beneath Link as he continued to stroke and tentatively let his hand glide over the top of R'hett's cock as it started to poke out. After that, it grew quickly and Link was met with his first view of a dragon cock. 

He knew it was big. He had  _ felt _ that last night. Now, with it right in front of his face, he was further entranced. He let his hand grab around the shaft, not quite able to close his fingers together. It was made of ridges, but each ridge was smooth, and it was warm. So warm. R'hett's naturally produced slick allowed Link to easily slide his hand up and down the length. 

Feeling brave, Link scooted forward a bit and let his tongue glide across the head of R'hett's dick. He was amazed at the flavor that burst in his mouth. It was sweet but also carried a hint of cinnamon. Link had to have more and leaned forward to wrap his lips around it, his tongue swirling around to gather as much of the slick off of R'hett as he could get at that depth. 

R'hett trilled loudly in surprise and pleasure. " _ My flame, _ " Link felt asked in his head as R'hett panted beneath him. " _ What are you doing? _ "

Link released R'hett from his mouth. "I'm sorry, does it not feel good?" he asked, worried that he had accidentally hurt R'hett somehow. 

" _ By the heavens, NO! It feels amazing!  _ " R'hett insisted. " _ Dragons don't typically pleasure each other in this manner. I guess this is just  _ another  _ reason I'm glad my mate is a human. _ "

Link giggled. "As long as I'm not hurting you. So, uh, you don't mind if I continue?"

R'hett purred louder and gave his hips a shallow thrust up. Link took that as permission and latched his mouth onto R'hett again, licking and sucking as his hand moved up and down on the parts he couldn't reach. 

Link decided to try to take as much of R'hett's cock in his mouth when he suddenly felt a moist swipe across his hole. He squealed, mouth still full of dick and pulled off to catch his breath. "R'hett! What are you _ doing _ ?"

R'hett chuckled. "It's just sitting there in front of my face, staring at me. Plus, you're making me feel good, I want to return the favor."

"Okay, well, warn a guy first next time," Link huffed, mostly kidding, and returned his attention to the cock in front of him. This time when he felt R'hett's tongue slide over his rim, he hummed in appreciation and R'hett gave an answering rumble. Link had been half hard just from enticing R'hett out of his pouch, but now that R'hett's tongue was on him and was vibrating beneath him, his own dick was fully erect.

He continued licking, kissing, and sucking up and down R'hett's cock, gently humping R'hett's stomach as the dragon's tongue worked him over. At the same time that he felt R'hett's knot begin to swell beneath his fingers, R'hett pushed his way inside Link, immediately pressing his tongue against Link's prostate. 

Right away Link went from a slowly building orgasm to being right on the edge. Knowing that knotting up meant R'hett was getting close, too, he wrapped both hands around R'hett's base, gripping hard and wrapping his lips as tight around the head of R'hett's cock as he could. 

R'hett, meanwhile, was assaulting Link's prostate over and over, overwhelming Link as he ground against R'hett as hard as he could. " _ Turn your head, flame, _ " R'hett warned him. Link had barely turned his head when R'hett erupted against his cheek. The surprise and eroticism of it, combined with everything R'hett was doing with his tongue in Link's ass, had Link coming all over R'hett's stomach as well. 

His face thoroughly coated and stomach sticking to R'hett, Link giggled. "I guess it's a good thing we're already in the water. Easy clean up."

R'hett's whole body shook with laughter and he shoved Link into the water. Link came up sputtering and punched R'hett in the stomach, knowing he wouldn't really hurt him. "You ass."

"You said 'easy clean up.'" R'hett's eyes twinkled with mischief as Link pulled himself back onto R'hett's stomach. 

"Well, next time, let me clean myself." Link glared at R'hett through the wet bangs now hanging in his face. R'hett nuzzled Link's cheek and Link smiled, unable to stay mad.

"If you're clean enough, you should probably get dressed so we can go back to your village and tell them that they don't need to send a search party for you."

Link frowned. He didn't foresee his return to the village going well, but he also didn't want the elders deciding for once that his life was worth something and come charging up the mountain with torches and pitchforks because the "evil dragon" had kidnapped him. He wondered briefly about introducing R'hett to his mother. Letting her know that he was okay and had found love, as unorthodox a place as it was. 

He smiled down at R'hett and slid back into the water, properly scrubbing his face and hair. "Alright, dragon. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday I'll post the chapter ending this story arc, then I'll probably halt posting for a week while I finish and polish the next arc (which was supposed to be an epilogue type chapter but is turning into a minimum 4 chapter arc). So just a warning. 🙂


	8. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has to confront the villagers. And his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update Sunday, but no one should ever listen to me. I don't follow my own rules.

Link was feeling better after the time spent in the hot springs, but he still opted to have R'hett carry him for the short flight to town. He needed a little more practice flying, plus the last 24 hours had been emotionally charged for him and being carried in his mate's arms made him feel safe and whole. 

When they arrived in the village, R'hett gingerly set him down and he placed a kiss on R'hett's neck before letting go and looking around. " _ Everything will be okay, my flame, _ " R'hett soundlessly assured him. " _ I'm here with you. _ " Link smiled. He was pretty certain he knew how this was going to go, and that was okay with him. Because he had R'hett. 

It wasn't quite time for the midday meal, so no one was out in the square. Still, within moments people were coming out into the streets from the stores and taverns. Elder Mark, the elder who tried to intervene on Link's behalf almost a week ago, stepped out of one such tavern and took in the pair.

"Welcome back, Link. Or, should I be saying 'goodbye'?" Mark asked, his eyes steely.

Link swallowed the lump in his throat and felt R'hett sending him soothing feelings. Bracing himself, he answered the elder. "I have decided to take my place as R'hett's mate."

Mark approached, a weary eye kept on R'hett. "Show us the claiming bite."

Link removed his shirt and the elder grabbed his shoulder, turning him to show off the back of his neck. Mark ran a finger over the bruise, making Link shiver in disgust. He didn't like someone else touching him in what he now considered an intimate place. R'hett swung his head around to glare at the elder, sensing his mate's discomfort, smoke streaming out his nose. 

Mark moved back to look Link in the face, his eyes narrowed in contempt. "So you are saying that you have fornicated with this...this  _ beast _ ." It wasn't a question. 

R'hett rumbled in warning, placing his head on Link's shoulder in an attempt to comfort his mate. 

"Yes," Link confirmed. "I did. And I enjoyed it." His own eyes flashed in challenge. 

A collective gasp sounded from the small gathered crowd and elder Mark's eyes narrowed further. "You are aware we don't suffer degenerates in this village. I know you were young, but I'm sure you remember the... _ pair _ we cast out almost a decade ago."

The crowd murmured, the older citizens grousing and calling good riddance, and the younger ones finally putting together  _ why _ the two men had left.

Link nodded. "Turning them away was wrong then and it's wrong now. What do you care what we do behind closed doors?" R'hett was proud of his mate and nuzzled Link's neck affectionately. 

Eric, a young man Link had gone to school with stepped forward. "He has a point. Marrying Natalie didn't change who I am. Why would Link taking a dragon as a mate fundamentally change him? It's odd, but Link was odd before." Eric sent Link a half smile, not meaning for his words to upset Link or his dragon. 

"Because it doesn't stay behind closed doors!" Mark all but yelled. "Even now, your  _ dragon _ is touching you in a familiar way. Where do things go from there? In a generation we'll have deviants and perverts fornicating in the streets!"

R'hett reared up on his hind legs and roared. Everyone but Elder Mark stepped back and huddled together. "That is false and you know it!" R'hett grumbled. "Even at the height of human-dragon interactions, no claiming was  _ ever _ done in public.  _ Dragons...  _ Don't. Share. Their mates, their hoard, anything. Only my love for my mate and his respect for you keeps me from making an example of you."

The elder smirked. "You're right, open displays of violence are so much better. No matter." He made a dismissive motion with his hand. "I am finding you guilty of violating social standards and of sexual deviance. Neither you nor your  _ mate _ is welcome in this village again. Now leave."

Link started to panic. "Wait! My mother! She lives at the edge of town. Permit us to visit her. No one else will ever see us again!"

Elder Mark stood there, looking as if he were thinking it over. "Fine. Visit your mother. But if you are seen in any other part of the village, you will be punished as by law."

Link, having felt the anger radiating off R'hett, had placed a hand on his neck. "Fine. We acknowledge our punishment. You shan't see us again." He wrapped both arms around his dragon's neck and let him lift him into the air, directing him toward his mother's cottage. He needed to see her. To let her know he was okay. 

◇◇◇◇

Link was nervous as he stood with his mate outside his mother's cottage. Would she be mad? Worried? Disgusted? He was certain that she had heard what had happened by now, but still he was engulfed with an overwhelming sense of guilt for not telling her before he had let R'hett take him to their lair. What if she had spent the whole week worrying about him?

Before Link could get his legs to make a move for the cottage, the door cracked open. "Link? Baby? Is that you?" a soft, feminine voice called out. 

"Yes, mama. It's me," Link answered. "Can you come out? I'd like you to meet someone." The door opened wider and R'hett nudged Link's side, encouraging him to go to his mother. 

Link's mother ran out and threw her arms around her son's neck. "Oh, my baby! I was so worried!"

Link squeezed his mother tight. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't exactly expect for R'hett to come and swoop me up out of town."

Link's mother turned to look at the dragon. "And I take it this is R'hett?"

Link almost wanted to laugh when he looked at his mate. He had crouched down to make himself look as small as possible, his head angled away, and tail twitching nervously. Still, Link couldn't hold back a smile. "Yes, mama. This is my mate, R'hett."

"Mate, huh?" She regarded R'hett with a stern eye, making R'hett's tail twitch faster. "Can't say I truly ever thought I'd have a  _ dragon  _ for a son-in-law, but I can't say I'm entirely surprised, either. It's nice to meet you, R'hett. You can call me Mama Sue."

Link sighed in relief and R'hett seemed to visibly relax before her words really sunk in. "Wait. What do you mean you aren't surprised, mama?" Link asked. 

Mama Sue gave him a knowing smile. "Well, you always were obsessed with the dragon. Ran outside every time you'd hear him fly over. Plus, your great-great-great, however many back, cousin was a dragon mate. She was taken at 16, so I'd say there's something in the blood. Now, this was a couple hundred or so years ago when dragon-human relations were a little different and a mother didn't have to worry when a dragon took off with her child."

R'hett and Link both dropped their heads in shame. "I should apologize," R'hett finally spoke. "I should have realized. I'm not old enough to remember when humans and dragons got along and should have asked Link if he needed to come see you."

Link watched in astonishment as his mother walked up to R'hett and pat him on the shoulder. She seemed to have no fear of him. "It's okay. Unless, of course, you've hurt my boy. You didn't hurt him, did you?"

R'hett's eyes widened in shock. "No! No, ma'am. I promise!"

Mama Sue smiled at him and pat his shoulder again. "Then we're okay." Turning to Link she said, "So I guess this is my goodbye. My only sorrow is that I won't get to watch you have kids. See my grandchildren. But as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you." She gave Link a genuine but slightly sad smile. 

"You can visit us," R'hett offered. "I'd be glad to come and carry you to our home. We can visit you as well, but since I can't fit in your house, they will be short trips. Plus, we're not exactly welcome in the village. We've been given permission to visit you, but I'd rather not press our luck."

Mama Sue smiled at R'hett. "That's very sweet, but I'm not sure about flying. I'm kind of an old dog to be learning new tricks."

"You're not old!" Link assured her. "I'd like you to visit us…"

Mama Sue hugged her son. "Oh, baby. It'll be okay. Now I've met your mate and know you're happy. I'll be lonely, but it's not like i could have kept you here forever."

Link blinked away the tears starting to form in his eyes. "I promise we'll visit. I love you, mama."

"I love you, too, baby." Mama Sue's eyes shone with tears of their own as she hugged her son once more then turned to R'hett. "You'll take care of him for me?"

"In every way I know how," he assured her.

Mama Sue nodded. "Then get out of here, you two. Nobody wants to watch an old woman cry."

"Not old." Link smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "See you soon. Promise." Link then stepped into R'hett's arms. "Let's go home, love."

**End Arc One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said, I'm taking a week's hiatus and next weekend I'll be back with the next story arc, which will be R'hett and Link starting their little dragon family. 
> 
> Just like this first part was originally going to be one chapter and turned into seven, so far the next part has gone from what was supposed to be a one chapter epilogue style chapter into four chapters and an epilogue. We'll see just how long winded I got when I come back next week. 😂


	9. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R'hett goes into rut. Link contemplates parenthood.

Link was excited. He was anxious. R'hett had finally gone into rut, later than anticipated, but still. The day had now come. 

R'hett had taken almost eighteen months to produce his first egg instead of the anticipated twelve and Link had been starting to get worried, despite R'hett's assurances. Now the day was here and Link wasn't sure how to feel. Excited, certainly. But also apprehensive. Not about R'hett depositing an egg in him. 

Well… Not  _ too _ much about that. Over the last year and a half Link had gotten quite used to taking R'hett's knot. There was always a burn to the stretch, but it was mostly pleasant, and R'hett had assured him that the egg would only be about the size of an apple to start. Link was fairly certain he could handle that okay. In fact, just thinking about something new to stretch him even more already had him partially turned on. 

No, what had Link trepidatious was what would happen  _ after  _ he started carrying the egg. How would he react to watching his body grow? Would R'hett still find him attractive? Would he be able to  _ lay _ the egg once it had grown to full size? Was he ready to be a parent? Other people his age were starting to have kids, but they had the village for help. Plus, they had human babies, not dragons. 

R'hett nuzzled him, pulling him out of his reflection. "It's time, flame."

Link nodded and quickly stripped his clothes off then started kissing along R'hett's muzzle. Despite his reservations about becoming a parent, R'hett's attention never failed to turn him on, plus some of his anxiety was manifesting into arousal, his body already tingling in anticipation. R'hett took his time nuzzling and licking Link up and down his body until Link felt like putty in his claws. 

Somehow Link's anxiety was working to turn him on even more than normal and he was throbbing between his legs when R'hett reclined back against the side of the cave and waited for him to crawl up and sit on his thighs. Link had decided he wanted to ride R'hett's lap for this so he could see R'hett's face if he got too nervous. 

Link lined himself up and slowly let gravity ease him down on R'hett's cock. Link closed his eyes and let out a rough moan at the same time that R'hett rumbled below him. No matter how many times they had done this since Link's claiming night, the first entry never ceased to be an out of body experience.

The area where R'hett's knot would swell was already pulsing strongly in anticipation of releasing an egg when Link got himself fully seated. A part of Link wanted to start grinding right away and tie them immediately, but instead he planted his feet at R'hett's sides and lifted himself back up.

Link could feel the whisper of R'hett's thoughts in his head as he began riding his dragon. " _ So beautiful. So good to me. Going to look even better in a few months, round with our egg. Best mate ever. _ " Link wanted to laugh at his mate's internal ramblings, but he was already beyond that ability and instead let his hands slide up and down R'hett's stomach as he redoubled his efforts. 

R'hett was starting to trill and Link knew that he was getting close. R'hett had warned him that when it came time to release his egg he might not be able to hold back on his release for very long. So on his next downward thrust, Link remained seated and began grinding his hips in a circle, enticing R'hett's knot to grow. Link grabbed the base of his dick, trying to hold off on coming until R'hett had tied them together, but then R'hett leaned his head down and let the tip of his tongue lap up the precome that had collected there.

Then there was nothing Link could do, he was crying out and painting R'hett's stomach white and clamping hard around R'hett's knot, which instantly swelled to capacity. R'hett keened loudly, pulsing inside of him and sending aftershocks through Link well past when he had stopped coming. 

Panting hard, Link collapsed against R'hett. "So...now we...wait," he managed to get out between breaths. 

R'hett rumbled lightly in amusement and wrapped his arms around Link. "Now we wait. I can feel it shifting inside me now."

Link's heart, still pounding from his exertion, felt like it sped up even more. This was it. There was no going back. In less than an hour he would be carrying an egg for the next four months. R'hett must have sensed his unease because he lowered his head to snuffle his hair. " _ It's okay, flame. We're in this together. _ "

Link let R'hett's calm energy roll over him. R'hett was right. They had each other. They could do this. 

◇◇◇◇

Link looked down at his belly. For now there was only a barely distinguishable bulge. Still, he couldn't seem to stop touching and rubbing the bump. It had only been a week, but Link was kind of already looking forward to the next time R'hett went into rut. Especially the part when the egg had passed through his channel, which had given him possibly the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Which was saying something since R'hett made him pass out via orgasm on a regular basis. 

Link was sitting and rocking in the rocking chair R'hett had brought up to the cave for him, cradling his stomach and his face a light shade of pink when R'hett woke up from his nap. R'hett thought he already loved his mate to capacity when he claimed Link, but in the week since he had started to carry their baby, R'hett found himself even more in love than he had ever thought possible. 

And R'hett had decided it absolutely was love, not just the normal emotional bond between mates. He didn't know if other dragons didn't recognize the feeling because so few took human mates, or didn't know what exactly the difference was, but he had no doubt that he loved Link. He was also certain that the first time he saw his mate holding their child, his heart was simply going to burst. 

Link noticed his mate waking up and smiled over at him. R'hett, sensing he was thinking too hard, said, "Come snuggle with me?" 

Link easily walked over and curled into R'hett's side. " _ What are you thinking about, my flame? _ " R'hett asked as he nuzzled Link's stomach. 

Link hummed. "Just, the baby. And being...I guess you'd say pregnant. You said the baby will be all dragon, which makes sense really, but will it recognize me as a parent? Can I even  _ be _ a parent to a dragon?"

R'hett's heart was breaking for his mate, trying to imagine how he would feel if their baby was going to be human. "Don't worry, my flame. Dragons have a parental bond with their children and our own mating bond will allow them to recognize you as their mother figure."

Link scowled at R'hett. "I'm not a girl."

R'hett suppressed a chuckle. "Definitely not, but you're the carrier, which is what designates you as 'mother' in dragon society. Even if you were a male dragon, you'd be the mother because you're carrying."

Link grumbled to himself, R'hett catching snippets of "dumb dragons" and "not a mother," but he kept any more thoughts about it to himself. His mate was already irritated at dragonkind in general, the last thing he wanted was Link to be mad at him in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be either Monday or Tuesday. Holler at me on tumblr @outofnowhere82 to get me to write faster. 💖


	10. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link deals with being pregnant and learns more about dragon traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I'd update Monday or Tuesday? Yeah well, I do what I want.

The first time Link had felt his stomach move, he had freaked out. Then got mad when R'hett had just laughed at him. When he asked his  _ mate _ how he was able to feel their baby moving through the shell, R'hett had given him a quizzical look and said, "Well, it's not like the egg is hard yet. That's why it will have to stay warm for a month after you lay it. It will need to harden. Gosh, can you imagine trying to lay an already hard egg?"

Link had turned bright red, because he had in fact thought that the egg had been hard this whole time. Now he felt pretty dumb. He obviously still had a lot to learn about dragons and their physiology. 

Once he had gotten used to something,  _ someone _ , moving around inside of him, Link found he quite liked being pregnant. R'hett liked it, too. The more his stomach grew, the more R'hett nuzzled and licked on him. Link didn't know if his hormones were truly affected by the egg, but R'hett being more affectionate was certainly making him feel more amorous. 

The only problem was that R'hett refused to mate with him. Sure, R'hett was attentive and helped him to completion using his tongue on an almost daily basis, but Link missed actually mating. The feeling of closeness, of being filled with his mate. But R'hett staunchly refused until he had laid their egg. And Link was wound up because of it.

R'hett took it all in stride, though. He had no qualms about giving up physical relations in order to keep his mate and child safe. He didn't know for certain if mating would hurt Link or the egg, but he didn't know that it wouldn't and he wasn't comfortable taking the risk. Besides, he took greater pleasure than he'd ever admit to his mate in watching him waddle and sulk about. 

Soon enough Link would be laying, though, and R'hett was torn between excitement that they'd be meeting their child shortly and knowing he'd miss seeing Link round with their egg. Even though five years was a relatively short time in a dragon's lifetime, at the moment it seemed like a long time to wait to see Link like this again. 

◇◇◇◇

Link was gardening when he fell over and clutched his stomach. " _ R'hett?! _ " he called to his mate, who was off hunting. 

" _ Flame? What's wrong? _ " came an answering call. 

" _ I think… I think it's time. I need to get back to the cave, but I don't think I can make the steps alone. _ " Another contraction overtook Link, his groans and pain starting to travel over their bond to R'hett. 

" _ I'm on my way. Hang in there, my flame. _ " R'hett had been a few valleys away, but flew at top speed to get back to Link. He did his best to suppress his worry when he found Link curled on his side and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Once back in the cave, R'hett did his best to make his mate comfortable as he battled the contractions. Unsure what to do, he paced the room trying to keep his distressed croons to himself until Link yelled at him to sit down and at least offer him something to push against. 

So R'hett wrapped himself around Link and purred as much encouragement as he could. It felt like forever and also no time at all before Link collapsed back against him, shirt was soaked through with sweat, hair falling in his flushed face, and an egg- oblong, about a foot tall and the size of a cantaloupe at its biggest -lay between his legs. 

R'hett nuzzled Link's face and licked the sweat off his brow. "Are you alright, my flame?" Rhett asked, worried about his mate's comfort. Link nodded sleepily. "Okay, let me start the fire for our little one, then we can take a nap." Link just hummed what might have been an affirmation and gathered the egg in his arms as R'hett went to start a small fire that would stay lit under the cradle their egg would rest in until it hatched in about a month's time. 

Link stared at the egg in his arms. That had been  _ inside _ him. And now it was  _ outside _ him. If he hadn't been there for the whole process, it would feel surreal. It still did a little bit. 

R'hett had the egg cradle ready and regardless of R'hett's objections, Link got up and carried the egg over. After gently placing the egg down, his hand instinctively moved to touch his now almost flat again stomach. Link had a brief moment of sadness that it would be at least five years before he felt his stomach swollen with life again, but he figured that once this egg hatched he'd have his hands full trying to raise a baby dragon anyway. 

While Link had been reflecting, R'hett had cleared off the dirty blankets from the pile and came back to guide his mate over to sleep. R'hett lay wrapped around Link, listening to his light snoring and one eye cracked to watch over their egg, but he too was soon drawn into sleep after the excitement of the morning. 

◇◇◇◇

Their egg was due to hatch any day over the next week, so Link had spent the morning in Iling stocking up on breads, cheese, and fruit so he wouldn't be gone and miss the hatching. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage shopping trips once their daughter had hatched, but supposed they would figure something out. 

Link was both excited and jealous when R'hett said he could hear their daughter in the egg and that she was almost ready to make her appearance. He just hoped that R'hett was right and that Wyn would bond with him after she hatched. 

He was seasoning the hog that R'hett had caught the night before, lost in thought wondering if there was anything he could do to begin bonding with Wyn before she hatched, when he heard a battering of wings out by the entrance to their cave. It sounded like more than one set to Link, startling him almost into panic, looking around for something to use as a weapon to protect himself and Wyn, when he heard his mate calling. 

"Link? Flame? I'd like you to come and meet someone," R'hett called to him.

Feeling better that one of the dragons was his mate, and so whoever the visitor was probably wasn't coming to steal his egg, he cautiously made his way out. His breath caught when he was met by the eyes of  _ three _ dragons. His mate's, along with an equally large green dragon and slightly smaller red dragon. 

"Flame, I'd like you to meet my parents. Mother, father, this is my mate, Link," R'hett introduced them.

Link just stood there in shock. 

"R'hett, dear. Did you tell your mate we were coming?" the smaller red dragon asked, taking in Link's bewildered expression. 

R'hett hung his head. "No. I didn't think about it."

The green dragon huffed. "I suppose we're partially to blame. There hadn't been a human mate chosen in so long, and with human relations what they've become, we didn't warn you about properly educating your young mate." The large dragon turned his gaze onto Link. "Excuse our son, and excuse us. I am J'aes, R'hett's father."

Before Link could answer, the red dragon spoke. "And I'm D'ian. We've heard so much about you!"

Link glanced at R'hett, wondering when he had gotten the time to see his parents without him knowing. 

D'ian noticed Link's confusion. "R'hett, did you not even explain how the parent bond works? He's going to be a dragon mother in less than a week and he's completely clueless!" R'hett was flicking his tail in mild distress at his mother's scolding. D'ian wrapped her tail around Link's waist and led him into his and R'hett's home. "Come, my sweet, I'll explain it all to you."

As Link was led inside, he wasn't even sure what he was feeling. Aggravated at R'hett, to say the least, that he hadn't been warned his parents were coming. Shock that said parents were here. And a little bit of sympathy for his mate, as he could feel through their bond that J'aes was continuing his reprimand for not preparing him properly for parenthood. 

"Quiet little thing, aren't you?" D'ian asked. 

Link blushed. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised by your arrival. I'm Link."

"Well, of course I know who you are." D'ian affixed him with a toothy dragon grin. "R'hett has been showing me who you are since you were a child."

"And how does he do that?" Link asked. 

"Well, I'll be honest. I'm not sure if it will work exactly the same with you and your children, but I'm assuming R'hett can mind-speak to you?" Link nodded. "It's similar to that. Except that over a distance that when you can't send full thoughts and words, images and impressions can still be sent."

"And I might get that with my children, too?" Link didn't want to get his hopes up, as he suspected that his and R'hett's mating bond was...different, he refused to believe it wasn't as strong as it would be between two dragons. If he could have  _ something _ , some kind of bond with his children it would certainly make him feel better, though. 

"You should. I can't speak to the exact nature of the bond, as I've never personally known a human mate, but old teachings say that human mates still had something comparable," D'ian explained. 

R'hett and his father joined them in the lounging area. R'hett came up behind Link and nuzzled his side, telling him " _ I'm sorry _ ," as J'aes voice rang out. "Now where is that grand-egg of ours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're looking at 2 more chapters and an epilogue. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I've been so blown away by the response to this. Thank you everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos. 💖
> 
> Oh, next update? On or before Wednesday. 😊


	11. And Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R'hett apologizes to Link, and Wyn makes her appearance!

Link ended up forgiving R'hett quick enough. He wasn't  _ actually _ mad about R'hett's parents showing up, and all R'hett had to do was turn those green eyes on him and he turned into a puddle of goo. Besides, J'aes and D'ian had offered to watch the egg while R'hett took Link out to "make it up to him."

And now they were back at the hot spring, Link floating on his back and R'hett with all but the top of his head submerged in the warm waters. 

R'hett watched his mate floating around him. He knew he would never get bored of looking at his mate's naked form. Even with his stomach a little softer after months of carrying their egg, R'hett thought he was perfect. If, in 100 years, Link was still carrying around a little extra pudge, R'hett knew he'd love it because it showed how amazing his body was for being able to carry their children. 

Looking at his mate, remembering how he looked heavy with egg, and how little they had been able to be intimate lately, had R'hett swelling in his pouch. Plus, he  _ had  _ brought Link here to apologize for not warning him about his parents arrival. 

R'hett let his tongue slide out and gently, but firmly, wrap around Link's soft dick. Link's eyes were closed and to R'hett's amusement he just smiled and hummed. R'hett gave an answering hum and made tender strokes, teasing Link to hardness. 

Link continued to keep his eyes closed, a smile blooming on his face. He and R'hett hadn't come together since he had laid their egg, R'hett wanting to give Link's body time to heal. But Link knew that soon their little one would be here and it would probably be a while again before they had the time and energy for sex.

" _ Take me, love. Take what's yours, _ " Link thought to R'hett. 

R'hett rumbled with pleasure. He had waited until his mate was ready for him again, and he was going to take things slow, but he was more than excited about showing Link how much he had missed their special connection. 

While R'hett was letting his tongue work Link's cock, with easy strokes up and down and being sure to lick up as much of Link's pre-come as possible, he brought his tail around to tease at Link's entrance. He wasn't going to enter him right away, as even the tip of his tail was relatively thick. For now he let it slide through the crevice of his mate's ass, pressing marginally harder when he got to his perineum, then up higher to fondle Link's balls, then sliding back around to his tailbone. 

After a few passes from R'hett's tail, Link found that he couldn't stay relaxed enough to stay afloat without help and propelled himself for a larger rock along the water's edge. 

Once Link had resettled, R'hett dove back in with fervor. " _ You're the most amazing mate ever. Have I told you that _ ?" R'hett asked, now letting the point of his tail press just barely inside of Link, eliciting a pleasured moan from his mate. 

" _ Once or twice, my love _ ," Link answered, unable to answer verbally. " _ But- ohhh, I'd have to argue that you're the best. So good to me. Need to feel you, R'hett. Need you in me. _ "

R'hett rumbled a low chuckle and pressed his tail deeper. " _ I am in you, flame. _ "

Link hissed at the pleasure-pain of R'hett's ministrations, tongue on his cock and tail now flicking over his prostate. " _ You know what I  _ mean.  _ You know what I want. _ "

R'hett thrust his tail in and out a few more times before withdrawing completely, delighting in the whine it drew out of his mate. " _ I know exactly what you need. How do you want to be, darling _ ?"

Link rolled over in the water and half crawled onto the rock he had been hanging onto before, letting his legs continue to hang in the water. "Is it shallow enough for you to get leverage here?" R'hett stood on his hind legs and the water came to just below his hips. Link moaned, even more aroused with R'hett towering behind him so. One thing that R'hett gave him that no human ever could was the ability to feel small. And it never failed to make Link hard as a rock in these situations. 

R'hett creeped closer and enveloped Link with his body, settling his arms on either side of his head. " _ Gonna take my time with this, flame. I want you so ready for it that you're willing to beg." _

Link groaned again. He could just barely feel the head of R'hett's cock catching his rim and he was already wanting to beg for his knot. R'hett was going to ruin him by going slow. He couldn't wait. 

Satisfied that Link was ready, R'hett leisurely rocked his hips forward until he was fully sheathed inside him and leaned his head down to lap the sweat off the back of Link's neck. When R'hett didn't immediately begin moving, Link wiggled his hips trying to offer encouragement. R'hett quietly growled, warning his mate to stay still. 

Link whimpered in response but was willing to submit to R'hett's demand. Link had noticed, especially during the times when R'hett had been especially horny, that he got a little more demanding and animalistic. Link didn't mind in the least. It was another thrill knowing that such a large and powerful beast was in control, yet took great care to only bring him pleasure. 

R'hett finally began a slow, torturous pace moving within him. Link felt like R'hett had already been teasing him for ages and the slow drag of the ridges of R'hett's cock against his prostate and catching on his rim with every outward draw was only serving to stoke the fire building in his belly. 

R'hett, for his part, was marveling at how tight and wonderful Link felt around him. He knew that the mating bite had infused his mate with the ability to carry and lay their eggs, but still he was amazed at his mate's body's ability to recuperate. Every time they were connected like this, R'hett was filled with a sense of overwhelming joy and love. 

Despite doing his best to draw things out, with all of Link's mewling and wordlessly begging for more, R'hett felt his knot beginning to grow. Link, noticing what was happening, began squirming and twisting beneath him with more enthusiasm. R'hett slid his tail between Link's legs and rubbed along his shaft and balls, drawing him closer and closer to orgasm. 

When he couldn't hold back any longer, R'hett thrust hard, shoving his knot inside Link and grinded against him, enticing his knot to its full size. Just as he was about to release, Link clamped down around him as he was taken by his own orgasm. The extra stimulation had R'hett coming even harder than the night he had claimed Link. 

R'hett felt Link turn boneless beneath him and he wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him to his chest, rolling to his back as they both recovered and waited for his knot to go down. 

"Sorry for not warning you about my parents," R'hett said, nuzzling the top of Link's head. "As hard as it is to imagine, I forget you're not dragon and don't just  _ know  _ things like that."

Link reached up over his head lazily to scratch at R'hett's chin. "It's already forgiven, love."

R'hett purred and let Link fall into a peaceful sleep. 

◇◇◇◇

Link was laying on R'hett's stomach, body still loose from orgasmic bliss when R'hett stiffened beneath him. "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling himself up on his elbows. 

"The egg is rocking! Wyn will be here soon!" R'hett's voice trilled with excitement. Link immediately slid off R'hett and moved to the edge of the pool, pulling on clothes over wet skin, anxious to be back and meet their daughter. 

Even though the flight back to the cave took less time than their trip out, both dragon and mate would have sworn the wind was against them, delaying their return. Still, they returned in plenty of time to see the first crack emerge.

The soon-to-be parents felt helpless waiting for their daughter to make her appearance. Link spoke words of encouragement, letting her know that she was already so loved and to take her time. Her comfort and safety was the most important thing to them, so she shouldn't rush and risk straining herself. R'hett and his parents crooned softly, cheering her on in their own dragon way.

_ Finally _ , a chunk of the egg fell off and a tiny blue head poked out. Link gasped, his eyes welling with emotion. He hadn't wanted to admit that despite obviously having the ability to love dragons, he had been a little worried about being able to feel the same way about a dragonette as he would for a human baby. 

But when those stormy grey eyes met his, he was in love. He would do anything for this little creature. And when Wyn finally broke completely free and fell into his arms, radiating contentment and love, he could no longer hold back his tears.

R'hett licked Link's face and nuzzled on their already sleeping daughter. She was beautiful, his mate was magnificent, and now he had the perfect family. 

J'aes and D'ian let their son have his moment with his family, content to bask in the emotions swirling around the cave and remembering when their first egg had hatched so many years ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is half written already, so it should be finished and ready for posting by Friday. After that, there will be a small epilogue and we'll be done!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @outofnowhere82 for extras, like a picture of baby Wyn!


	12. ART POST 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fan art was made for this story, so I have to share!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art done by @krispian1889 on tumblr. So much love for this, even if they insist it's just a practice sketch. 💖

[](https://ibb.co/Dpm1kxg)


	13. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyn is full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now officially my most read and most kudos 'd story and I'm just 😯 I'm so glad so many people have enjoyed this crazy journey. I don't even know what to say, really. Thank you. 💖

Link had quickly fallen in love with R'hett's parents. The two weeks they had stayed to help with Wyn and had provided Link with a wealth of information about dragons. They had taught him more about dragon physiology and what kind of changes Wyn was likely to go through as she grew. He also learned more about how dragon society worked, how to behave if they ran across other dragons and what to be sure to teach Wyn. He was genuinely going to miss them now that they were gone.

And Wyn. Oh, he loved her. Link loved his mate and would die for R'hett but he would kill for his daughter. She was the most precious, beautiful, curious, playful, frustrating being he had ever known. It hadn't been too bad the first few weeks. All she had really done was eat, sleep, and coo. Of course, R'hett had been correct and she easily recognized him as her mother. Since he was a human, he couldn't hear her thoughts just yet, but he could sense her emotions. And R'hett was good about stepping in when he would get frustrated. 

Then, at just a few months old, Wyn started flying. It began as simple levitating and knocking into things, which was difficult enough. Link felt like all he did was hover around behind her, catching things so they wouldn't break, catching  _ Wyn _ when she over balanced, and generally cleaning up the mess she left in her wake.

Link was both extremely proud and a little dismayed when Wyn got the hang of flying in only a matter of weeks. It wasn't that Wyn was purposely destructive. She just seemed to forget she had a tail with an alarming amount of regularity. And thought it was hilarious to crash into his cooking utensils and revel in the noise it made. 

Link also kept finding her attempts at creating her own hoard. Shiny stones wrapped in her sleeping furs. Dead flowers in one of his cooking pots. A dead frog in  _ his  _ sleeping furs. He wasn't sure what Wyn found appealing about a frog, but the way it was folded amongst the furs, it was obviously Wyn's doing. 

Link needed a break. He loved Wyn so much, and R'hett helped. He really did. But R'hett was so calm all the time. Somehow that drove Link enough more crazy, how his mate was able to be in complete control while his own nerves felt frazzled and raw.

R'hett noticed his mate struggling, of course. And he understood. Dragonettes grew relatively quickly from a physical standpoint compared to humans, but kept their childlike mentality twice as long. At almost six months old, Wyn had already grown to almost toddler size, but still very infant-like in her simple crash play and only communicating with shrieks and trills. 

He knew that Link needed more support than he was being able to give and he had an idea, he just hoped that he could make his plan come to fruition. 

◇◇◇◇

Link was in the garden weeding and letting Wyn "hunt" bugs when he heard a voice that had him looking around in disbelief. 

"Well, that was an experience! But thank you for keeping me safe on that harrowing ride. You're an excellent son in law."

Link's mother was there?  _ Link's mother was there! _ Link heard R'hett's rumbling laugh and assurance that it was no trouble at all as he ran over to them and threw his arms around his mother. "Momma! What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd ever want to make the flight? Something about old dogs?" Link teased, but truly he was ecstatic to see her.

Sue just laughed. "Well, things change when you become a grandmother. Plus, R'hett seemed to think that you might like a little bit of company."

Link's heart swelled and he wrapped his arms around R'hett's neck, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, love."

Sue gazed fondly at her son and mate. They were obviously made for each other, as different as they were. "Now, where is the little lizard?" she asked, winking at the two of them. 

Link pointed to the other side of the garden, where you could just make out a small blue glint through some tall grass. Then suddenly there was a flutter of wings, a battle cry, and a rabbit making its escape for the nearby woods.

"Wyn!" R'hett bellowed, causing her to startle in midair and collide the two feet to the ground. Link ran over and scooped her up, glaring at R'hett for making his baby crash. R'hett kept his smile to himself, finding his mate's scowl more adorable than threatening. 

◇◇◇◇

Wyn wasn't quite ready for her nap, so R'hett stayed in the garden with her to play tag while Link showed his mother back to his home. Sue took an appraising, yet pleased, look around once they were inside the cave. "Well, this is just magnificent, baby. So homey."

Link blushed as the praise. "Thank you, momma."

Sue smiled at her only child. "But tell me about this daughter of yours. How is parenthood going?"

Link flopped down on their pile of lounging cushions. "I'm so  _ tired. _ She's a good baby, I think, but there's so much I wasn't prepared for."

Sue chuckled. "Oh, sweetie. That's all first time parents. Don't go thinking you're special just because yours happens to have leathery scales and wings."

"Really?" Link asked, a little incredulous. 

"You betcha. You should have seen seventeen year old me with a newborn you. I swear you didn't sleep more than thirty minutes at a time for the first six months!" she said, smiling fondly at the memory. "Then you were walking a few months later and things got really interesting."

Link grinned. "Yeah, Wyn is flying short distances now and I feel like I can't hardly keep up."

Sue laughed. "Trust me, I know the feeling. How a two foot tall baby can outrun a full grown adult, I'll never know." She smiled fondly at Link. "But your, um, mate seems quite involved. And he's worried about you. It was kind of adorable when he showed up outside my cottage this morning, tail agitated, and pacing like an overgrown cat, trying to convince me to come help you for a few days."

Link let out a hearty laugh. "Don't let him hear you compare him to a cat. I did that once and he didn't talk to me for an entire day. He just kept grumbling to himself about evil little creatures. Of course, I completely agree with you that he's nothing but a large cat, but we'll keep that to ourselves."

"Sounds good. Sometimes you have to keep a few opinions to yourself," she said, smiling knowingly at Link. 

◇◇◇◇

Link was feeling much better after talking with his mother and spending a few days with her. Wyn bonded with her just as instantly as she had with R'hett's parents, which settled Link's mind. R'hett was just happy to see his mate happy and rested again. 

A few days later, Sue and Link had taken Wyn for a walk through the forest. It had been overcast, cooling off the hot summer day, but there didn't seem to be an immediate threat of rain. 

Wyn would zip up ahead of the two adults before circling back around and sometimes weaving around them, sometimes dive bombing at bushes, and once crashing into her grandmother's arms. That earned her a scolding from Link and a laugh and kisses from her grandmother. 

"You really are good with her, you know," Sue mused. "You're a natural father."

"Mother, actually," Link said with a resigned smirk and roll of his eyes. 

"I know you're both men, but-"

"No, it's because I carry the eggs," Link cut his mother off with the explanation. "In dragon society, that makes me the mother. Believe me, it took me a minute to wrap my head around, too," he said, laughing at his mother's perplexed expression. 

Sue started to say something when a fat drop of water hit her face. She glanced up at the sky then back at her son. "Looks like we better head back."

Link called to Wyn and they quickly started making their way back to the cave. The rain was falling faster and Link thought he heard thunder off in the distance. They were soaked by the time they made it back to the cave. A crash of lightning flashed above them as they scurried inside, striking a tree with a loud CRACK followed by the thud of the tree falling. 

Wyn was shaking and chattering, obviously distraught about the storm, never having experienced one before. She launched herself into Link's arms and just as Link heard R'hett landing outside, Wyn shimmered and shook in his arms and suddenly he was looking down at a little girl who looked to be around a year old. Her hair was a wavy honey blonde and her eyes the same deep blue as Wyn's hide.

"Wyn?" Link asked in disbelief, looking up at an equally incredulous R'hett who had just entered the main room. 

"Dragons can't shift…" R'hett muttered, frozen in shock. "How in the-"

"Well, boys," Sue cut in, "looks like you've got yourself a special little girl."

Link shared a look with R'hett, both wondering if this new development was going to make life easier or more challenging. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue should be up Sunday 💖
> 
> Even though this story is "finished" I don't feel like all in this world has been told. I have one small one shot I plan to add and the right suggestions would prompt me to write more short stories in this au. Just so you know. 😉


	14. Epilogue

Link leaned against R'hett as he watched the shimmering green figure grow smaller in the distance. Their tenth, and final, child had left the nest so to speak. R'hett had only gone into rut every seven or eight years, and a part of Link was sad they hadn't gotten the maximum number of offspring possible, but each of their children had been so special, he couldn't really complain. 

Wyn, their first, had taken them by complete surprise the first time she shifted. In total, six of their ten children were shifters. Three had hatched in dragon form and never shifted. Link still wasn't sure if that was because they couldn't or because they didn't want to. 

Although, the big surprise had been child number seven who hatched out fully human and never shifted into a dragon. Matthew was now in his seventies, but looked about half his age. Their best guess was that he was going to outlive normal humans, but not reach the full dragon lifespan. He had settled down with a young human girl last year and they had recently gotten pregnant. Link was quite curious to see how that pregnancy was going to go.

None of their other children had met their mates yet. Link hoped one of them would soon. It had been twenty-five years since he had last been pregnant and he missed it. Now he needed some grandchildren to spoil.

Link's hand settled on his stomach as the speck disappeared from sight. R'hett noticed his mate's melancholy and nuzzled his neck. "Don't be sad, my flame. You were an excellent mother. Now it's our time. We're still quite young. Let's travel. I didn't see too much of the world, having found you so soon. But this is even better because now we can see everything together."

"You're right, love," Link agreed. "I've heard tales from traveling merchants of lands of vast sands and places so warm and humid it feels like it's always raining." Link sighed. "I'll miss having little ones around, but as long as I have you I don't need anything else."

R'hett rumbled happily. "Then let's see what else the world has to offer."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos. Thank you @criminalmind1927 for encouraging turning my random decision to write dragon porn into a full fledged love story and for beta'ing. You're the best wifey ever. 💖
> 
> Find me on tumblr @outofnowhere82


End file.
